1. Field
The following description relates to a data searching apparatus, and more particularly, to a terminal apparatus to perform semantic-based searching and a method of the semantic-based searching.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are commonly used to search for local information including phone numbers or addresses. However, with the development of memory capacity and data processing capability, the use of personal information such as schedules and text messages and media data including image files, video files, and audio files is increasing. Hence, the importance of such a search is emphasized in portable terminals which use various forms of data efficiently.
A portable terminal generally embeds indices in the form of keywords for texts extracted from a search target. When a user inputs a search keyword, the portable terminal displays a list of contents corresponding to the input keyword, using the embedded indices. However, the above method is less efficient in searching when various types of data are searched for and the exact indexed keyword for the desired content is not known.